


How to correctly write and roleplay Nepeta Leijon

by theoakpancake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Writing Guide, how to roleplay Nepeta Leijon correctly, how to write Nepeta Leijon correctly, roleplay nepeta, write nepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoakpancake/pseuds/theoakpancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen a LOT of mistakes when writing and roleplaying Nepeta, and it's kinda pissing me off. So I decided to write a guide to help people out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Quirk**

Okay, lets start off nice and simple, with her quirk.

_:33 < *ac saunters from her dark cave a little bit sl33py from the recent kill*_

There is a space between the _:33_ and the _**< **_

What it looks like:

_:33 <_

What it does not look like:

_:33 <_

_:33 >_

_:33 >_

Do not overdo the cat puns. While Nepeta does use cat puns, she doesn't try to shove them into every single word ever.

This is what her quirk would look like if she did that

_:33 < *ac saunpurrs furrom purr dark cave a little bit sl33py furrom the rehissent kill*_

Nobody can understand that. Nobody in their right mind types like that. So don't do that.

She only uses the _33,_ such as in the word _sl33py_ , for words containing a _ee._ Not for anything else.

Nepeta has never called Karkat Karkitty canonly. She has called him _Karcat_ , but not _Karkitty_. So stop having her refer to him as Karkitty constantly. She thinks up much better puns than that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personality**

THERE IS MORE TO NEPETA THAN SHIPPING 

I cannot stress this enough. She does not spend every free moment of her time shipping people and brainstorming potential couples. Unlike the reader, she has a life

And what is she doing when she isn't shipping? The answer that most Nepeta roleplayers I have met would give would be a name. Karkat Vantas.

Yeah, its known in canon that she has a crush on him, but, going back to my earlier statement, she has a life _._ And that life doesn't just revolve around getting Karkat to like her and shipping. As a result, the fact that she likes him __is barely mentioned.

 

Many people think that she is weak. Nepeta is not weak. She is very far from weak. She kills things in her free time for fun. That is as far from weak and innocent as one can get, really.

Because of her hunting, she is a very capable fighter. She doesn't need someone to look after her and protect her from harm. She can protect herself.

One might say, well what about with Gamzee?

Gamzee was sober. There really isn't much that can stop him when he's sober. 

Also, Nepeta doesn't have paint to update her walls with. She draws ships in the blood of things she has killed.  If she does that, she really doesn't need any sort of protection whatsoever. She doesn't need Equius to protect her. She doesn't need Karkat to protect her. She doesn't need anyone to protect her. If anything, she'd  be the one protecting them. **  
**

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Appearance**

First of all, Nepeta and Equius are the same height! Don't believe me? Take a look

I get that the whole foot and a half height difference thing is cute and whatnot, but if you want to accurately depict the two of them, take a good hard look at how thy are the same height. Got it? okay good

 

For her hair, here is a good diagram that describes it. Take a good look

 

For her body, there is a lot that can be speculation. Due to her hunting though, she would probably have a lot of muscle, and also probably a low body fat percentage from being so fit and active. all the time.


End file.
